The Champion of Hogwarts
by EM Vought
Summary: Finished. The Quidditch Cup, Muggles being floated into the air by Death Eaters, Erin and Remus kissing passionately in a secluded place in the for-Wait, what? Erin and Remus?
1. Chapter 1

Ron edged around the four beds that were crammed into his small room beneath the attic. His owl, Pig, was twittering madly about the room, as always. Ron looked over at Harry wondering if this would be a good time to tell him the news. After he and Erin had returned from visiting their parents Harry was so excited about being with her at the Quidditch World Cup (that was when Ron's parents had asked him to it). Ron sighed. "Shut up, Pig!" He said angrily to the little twerp of an owl. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room." He said trying to keep away from the Erin topic. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."

"Of course." Harry said entering the room...eventually sitting himself down wherever he was able.

Hermione set Crookshanks down on Ron's bed and sat there as well. "Here, Pig." She called to the little owl and smiled as it flew over to her. "I can't wait until we leave. I'm dying to see Erin. The summer's been too long without her." Hermione smiled softly at him and looked over at Ron.

Ron, of course went bright red, as he usually did under pressure. "Uh...uh...uh..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you didn't tell them, Ron!" Ginny accused him with her hands on her hips and with a definite shake of her long red hair.

"Didn't tell us what, Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You only get like this when you are hiding something."

Ron swallowed. "Erin...isn't coming. She sent an owl yesterday and I didn't know how to tell you guys...She's uh, pretty busy...And Remus couldn't afford to come anyway." He hated lying to them. Erin had told him why she couldn't come, but she had asked him to cover up for her, which he had no problem doing.

"Well, I think it's just silly, you not telling them, Ron." Ginny said. "It's not like you had anything to do with it and I am sure Erin would come if she could."

Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry. And Harry's previous excitement had dropped by a good few degrees. "I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said softly.

"It's okay, guys..." Harry said. "I was just excited to see her, that's all. I guess I'll just be forced to wait a little longer." He said.

Ron patted his best friend's shoulder. "Sorry, man, she said to tell you that she would be here if she could and that..." Ron went red all over again. "That she... seluvdya..." He mumbled, hey, he was really happy for the two of them, but geez, he didn't want to say it! He cleared his throat still bright red.

"She what?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

If possible Ron grew even redder. "That she..." He swallowed. "That she loves you, ok! Gah!" He turned and started looking for something in his drawer.

Harry smiled to himself. Hermione laughed. "Oh honestly, Ronald!" She cried in amusement.

Ginny giggled. "You have to admit though, seeing him like this is just adorable."

Ron rounded on her. "It is not adorable! And you haven't seen those two together!" He said clearly talking about Harry and Erin. "And from what Erin has told me her parents were only a tad bit worse than you two. Here." He tossed Harry a wrapped package. "From Erin."

"A lot worse actually." Harry said with a smirk, catching the package. "What's this?" He wondered as he began to open it. Hermione sat up a little more wanting to see.

When Harry opened the package he found pictures that Erin had smuggled back from their trip. The first one showed Erin and Sirius posing with their tattoos. Erin's was on the small of her back, a blue butterfly with their names along the wings. The others were various pictures of her, Harry and the others. "What are they?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry smiled. "They're pictures...from our trip..." He said fondly looking at them.

Hermione practically leapt off Ron's bed and went over to Harry. "I want to see!" She chirped flopping down next to him and giggled. "Is that Professor Lupin?" She asked pointing.

Harry nodded. "Yeah..."

"Oh, he's changed quite a lot! Oh! Look at Erin and Sirius!"

Ginny wanted to look too, but at that moment her mother called her downstairs, she sighed and told them she would see them later. Ron glanced over Harry's shoulder looking at the pictures with them, when they reached a certain one Ron's jaw dropped. "What in the name of Merlin is Erin wearing?" Because Erin wasn't wearing much in the picture, Ron didn't know it, but Erin was wearing one of her mother's outfits. A black tube top and a black miniskirt with thigh-high black boots. "Wow..." Ron said admiring the picture...he had never seen Erin quite like that before. "Make sure Fred and George never see this... wow..."

Hermione playfully smacked him. "Pick up your jaw, Ronald." She joked even though she was maybe a twinge jealous. Harry said nothing only continued through the pile and stopped on one photograph in particular. It was of Harry and Erin, James, Lily, Xenia, Sirius, and Remus altogether. "Wow...You really do look like your dad, Harry." Hermione said.

"And Erin really looks like Sirius." Ron said noting how close the two of them seemed in the picture. "You guys must have all gotten really close...oh, I forgot Erin told me about her little run with Sirius and Remus. I can't believe she doesn't mind that Remus has no clothes on when he transforms back." Ron laughed. "Imagine knowing what a teacher looks like naked, that's a bit awkward, even when he isn't technically a teacher anymore." Ron laughed even harder. "That's just gotta be weird, imagine seeing McGonagall naked...ewww!"

Harry cringed. "Ron...let's not." He said laughing.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "That must've been so amazing. I almost wish we had been there. It'd be so fun to meet Lupin and Sirius as their younger selves." Hermione commented.

Ron smiled. "It would..." Ron suddenly got a thought, he knew very well Hermione had been trying to guess Lupin's middle name all of last year. "Oh, Hermione, Erin told me Lupin's middle name..."He was teasing her and she knew it, but Ron couldn't help himself.

"Oh, what it is?" Hermione asked. "Oh you must tell me! Ron!" She pleaded.

"Well, let's see if I remember..." He said. "Nope, I think I need some incentive..." He joked.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione lunged towards him and tried trickling his sides playfully. Of course she could think of other forms of incentive, but after last year it was almost like Ron had went straight back to forgetting she was even a girl. It was quite depressing, but she played along, never wanting anyone to know when something like that got to her.

"JOHN!" He yelled laughing almost too hard to tell her. "It's JOHN! Now get off me, woman!"

Hermione giggled and poked him one last time before backing off. She smiled triumphantly. "John...You know he never struck me as a 'John'. I always thought it would be Joseph or something different..." She mused.

Harry smiled. "Well, Remus was different in a lot of ways during that time. Course he was real smart and studious and all, but he was terribly shy and quiet. It almost made you wonder sometimes how he and Sirius were best friends. They were so opposite." He said.

The door opened. "Will you please keep it down?" Percy asked. "I am trying to work here!" With that he slammed the door behind him.

Ron sighed. "Percy is working for the Ministry of Magic now...in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He's working on a report for standardizing cauldron thickness, because cauldron's that are a shade too thin have been leaking at a rate of almost 3 a year!" The sarcasm is Ron's voice was very evident. "He works for Mr. Crouch. He's obsessed with him! Just don't get him on the subject of his boss. All I hear is 'According to Mr. Crouch...as I was saying to Mr. Crouch...Mr. Crouch is of the opinion...Mr. Crouch was telling me...'" Ron groaned. "They'll be announcing their engagement any day now." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione laughed. "It can't be that bad." Harry looked at Ron knowing that it COULD be that bad.

"Come on." Ron said. "I think Mum has finished yelling at Fred and George. We can go help out for dinner. Oh, and Harry, Mum said we could get the old fire going and talk to Erin tonight if we wanted to." Ron opened the door and started out of the room. Crookshanks ran out. "No, Hermione! Stop him, he'll be after the garden gnomes again and they roughed him up enough!" Normally Ron wouldn't care, but he knew his mother would and that was enough to try to keep Crookshanks out of trouble.

"I'd be really happy to use it if she didn't mind." Harry said just as the cat ran off.

"Crookshanks, no! Come back this instant!" Hermione called in pursuit of the orange cat. Harry watched her go with a sigh.

"Not a problem." Ron said as they followed Hermione down the stairs. "Mum thinks it's sweet and she just loves Erin, she promised to keep Fred and George out of the way and Erin knows about it, so if we aren't in the fire by 8 she's going into the fire herself." Ron seemed cheerful as he said this. "Don't worry, Harry, she's just as anxious to talk to you as you are to her. We can't stay up too late though, we're waking up verrrrry early tomorrow to get to the World Cup."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Ron put the floo powder into the fireplace. "Ok, Harry, this is basically the same as traveling, except you just put your head into the fire and you talk to them that way. You want me to show you how it's done?"

"Yeah, I think you'd better." Harry said, feeling not too sure about doing it without a demonstration first.

Ron laughed and got down on his hands and knees. Before he stuck his head into the blue fire he said very clearly, "Lupine Cottage." A shimmer went through the fire. "Ok, connection established. I'll go say hello to Erin and then you can talk to her." He stuck his head in and opened his eyes. He found himself in a pleasant cottage. Erin was sitting in an armchair knitting and Remus was sitting at the table working on something. "Hey, guys!" Ron's voice caused both of them to jump.

Erin's grin grew large. "Hey, Ron!" She put aside her knitting and kneeled down in front of the fireplace. "Are all of you together? Is everything ok?"

Remus chuckled. "Hello, Ron. Excuse Erin she is quite excited to see you."

"That's ok," Ron said grinning. "Someone else is just as excited. I'll let him in now. Unless Hermione pushes her way through." He laughed and pulled his head out knowing that Harry couldn't hear a word he had said. Ron swept his hand over his sooty hair. "K, she's ready."

Harry smiled eagerly. "Okay."

"Wait! Let me say hi quickly! I miss her too." Hermione said taking Ron's place next. "I'll only be a moment, Harry. I promise." She said before she stuck her head into the blue fire next.

Harry sighed having no choice but to wait. "I knew that was going to happen." He said to Ron with a laugh.

Hermione opened her eyes and took in the cottage with a smile. "Erin! You look fantastic! Oh hello, Lupin!" She greeted sunnily.

"Hello, Hermione." Remus said smiling. "You are looking like the summer hasn't done too much to faze you. Well, I must retire. Goodnight, girls. Erin, don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Erin promised and waited until he left to speak again.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called just waiting to start dishing as soon as Remus left them alone.

"I thought he was never gonna leave! I feel like I have two fathers! Anyway how are you? How's Harry? Is he looking ok? Did he get my pictures?"

"I'm great. Harry is good too, I think. But you can tell he really misses you." She said with a grin. "He looks really good actually. Different then when we left him. OH! And he got the pictures! They're so great! I can't believe them! I want to see this tattoo of yours!" She insisted.

Erin laughed and obligingly turned and pulled up the back of her t-shirt. "Nice, huh? Remember how I told you Dad said no? Well his younger self didn't and Dad got a 10-minute Howler when I got home. He enjoyed it immensely by the way."

Hermione laughed. "It's beautiful. I wish I had been there to hear that Howler." She said with a giggle. "Oh and before I go on why aren't you going to be at the Quidditch World Cup? Ron wouldn't tell me."

Erin bit her lip and made sure that Remus was gone before she told Hermione. "The truth is I can't leave Remus right now, he depends on me too much, and I can't leave him to run alone...I want to see you guys so badly, but I just can't leave him. Don't tell Harry, ok? And speaking of Harry, did he show you his tattoo?"

"Oh..." Hermione could understand that then. She had forgotten it would be full moon. "Don't worry I won't tell him and Harry got a tattoo?" She asked shocked. "He didn't even tell me!"

"Whoops." Erin said covering her mouth; she was smiling though. "I guess he didn't want you to know..." She giggled.

"What is it? Where did he get it?" She asked. "I won't tell him I know...Wait, yes I will." She'd have to make him show her.

Erin was about to tell her, but Hermione pulled her head out of the fire too fast. Oh, Harry was gonna kill her...

Ron was surprised when Hermione shot out of the fireplace and started to look at Harry's arms and was even pulling up his shirt. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Harry, where is it?" Hermione demanded pulling on his shirt.

Harry cringed, tugging his shirt down. "Hermione, stop!"

Hermione turned to Ron. "Erin said Harry has a tattoo! Harry, you have to show me!"

Ron's face changed now and he started to pull down Harry's socks. "Come on, Harry! Tell us where it is. I mean I doubt it's anywhere too private..." Ron looked up at Harry. "Issss iiiiit?" Ron grinned.

"Well no, but..." Harry was practically pushed over as Hermione squealed and pushed up the back of his shirt.

"I found it!" She cried triumphantly, keeping Harry down so Ron could come look. "Look, Ron it's on his left shoulder blade." She said pointing.

Ron burst out laughing when he saw the black lightning bolt on Harry's shoulder blade and Erin's name written inside of it and under that it said: 'Eternal love'. Ron snorted and laughed harder. "Oh, that is so cheesy!"

"Aww, it's kind of cute actually." Hermione said giggling.

Harry fought to get out from under the two of them. "Okay! Are you two happy now?" He protested with a sigh. Only slightly annoyed. "I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend now." He said sitting down in front of the fire.

"Aww, Ron, he's calling her his girlfriend now!" She cooed. Harry sighed and stuck his head into the fire so he could talk to Erin and not have to think about his two best friends for a few blissful minutes.

Erin smiled when Harry appeared. "Hey, honey, I'm sorry about that. I thought you would have showed them." She grinned as she leaned forward and pecked him through the fire. They couldn't get that close, but it was enough.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's exactly why I didn't tell them. Hermione practically attacked me and Ron laughed." He said only a little grumpily, but then he smiled. "I miss you. You look great..."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked at him. Then she grew serious. "Harry, from your last letter and your dream...I'm worried. You know when your scar hurts like that it means something. Harry, my scar was hurting too around that time. You told Dad, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I did. I sent him a letter, but I haven't heard back yet." He told her.

Erin nodded. "I suppose Wormtail has gotten to Voldemort by now and is probably with him. He'll have told him about us, you know. And that also worries me. I don't want to tell Remus about any of this...he hasn't been too well lately and…" She sighed. "I know we've already discussed all of this..." She sat back and crossed her legs beneath her. "Something is going to happen, I feel it."

"Yeah." Harry nodded knowing this. He was just as concerned. "How is Remus? He's not feeling too badly is he?" Harry asked.

Erin shook her head. "I don't know...he hasn't really been confiding in me. I can't blame him there. He's not used to having someone to talk to. But I've noticed him waking up late, pacing in the night, talking to himself, if ever he notices that I am watching him he immediately smiles and acts like nothing is wrong. I feel that something is wrong though...I don't know if he is sick or what..."

Harry wished he could be there. He didn't liked hearing that things weren't going well. "I wish there was something I could do." He said. "It doesn't sound good..."

Erin sighed and looked off to the stairs. "I wish you could be here, too..." Erin had unconsciously read Harry's thoughts. She did it without realizing it sometimes. "Well, perhaps you can, I am just guessing you couldn't stay long..." She hadn't wanted to suggest it knowing just how taxing it was to travel by floo powder.

"I'll come if you want me there." He said.

"I do..." Erin said. "I always want you here...you know that..."

"Well, then I'll be there..." Harry said pulling back out of the fire.

"Harry, is something wrong? I didn't expect you out this early." Ron said. Hermione had disappeared.

"I'm not done yet...Erin wants me there. I'm going to see her." He said to Ron before he stepped right into the fireplace. "Lupine Cottage." He said clearly.

Erin sat on the couch waiting for him. She had tiptoed to the stairs and heard Remus' snores, so she knew that he was asleep for once. Erin looked up and smiled as Harry appeared in the fireplace. She held out her arms. "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too." He said brushing some of soot off of him and out of his hair. He smiled and joined her on the couch. His arms wrapping around her as he kissed her hello.

Erin sighed as she cuddled into his shoulder. "I miss them." She whispered. "It's like Remus and I don't feel the same way we did then...and Dad...well in his letter after the Howler he yelled at me for getting a tattoo and defended himself and everything and he ended by saying that you and I had better not be doing anything of the sort that he and Mum did..." Erin grinned. "Basically I told him that I was their daughter and he knew what to expect from me." She giggled. "That and it was our decision if we did anything."

Harry smiled. "It does seem weird...since spending that time and coming back. It changed things."

"It did." Erin nodded. "I feel like we've grown up a lot after visiting them. I can't wait for school to start, even though it means leaving Remus, but it means I can be with you whenever I want to—"

"Harry! Mum says we have to get to bed!" Ron's voice came from the fireplace and he had his hand over his eyes. "I don't want to know what you two are doing and I just would like to say that I am not responsible for whatever happens." He disappeared.

Harry looked up sighing. "I guess I'd better go back." He said looking at her. He kissed her again and stood up to go.

Erin took hold of his arm. "Wait..." She pleaded and then she hugged him tightly. "I love you, Harry..." She was holding back the tears...she wondered if being able to hold him had just made it worse.

Harry hugged her close. "I love you, too...Don't worry, Erin. We'll be together again soon." He assured her.

Erin nodded and watched him leave; only then did she allow the tears to run down her cheeks. She turned and went upstairs herself knowing she would have a very hard time falling asleep that night.

Harry went back through the fire and stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace once again shaking off the soot.

Ron sat on the couch with Hermione (she had materialized again) and they were in hot debate over something. Harry caught his and Erin's names in it, but not much else. Suddenly Ron said, "OK, Ok! You win! I'm not gonna sit here and take this abuse." He looked up suddenly and saw Harry. "Oh, hey Harry, how was your talk with Erin? Enlightening and physical...I mean philosophical..." Ok, how Ron even knew those words was news to his friends. Ron grinned at them. "Yeah, so how was it, Harry?"

"It was fine, she's just lonely and worried about Remus as well..." Harry told them.

Hermione fresh from her victory frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not completely sure myself. I don't think she is either...He just isn't well."

Ron nodded. "She's been really worried." He sighed. "Well, we should get to bed. 4 AM comes awfully fast." Ron said as he headed for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Harry felt like he had barely gotten to sleep when he felt himself being shaken awake. "Come on, boys, up and at 'em."

Harry groaned, but he sat up and saw Ron doing the same. The other two beds were empty. Fred and George were on the floor in a tangle of blankets. Harry couldn't help laughing at this no matter how early it was. Mrs. Weasley was getting the two unfortunate boys up and they were groaning even louder than Harry had. "It's still night!" One of them objected. Since their heads were still under blankets Harry wasn't even sure Mrs. Weasley could tell them apart.

"Oh, come on you two, up, breakfast is on the table." She said sweetly, but Harry noticed she had her wand and was doing something under one of the blankets.

"AUUUGGHHH!" One of them shrieked and jumped up, practically dancing as he rubbed his leg. "Oh, that is so low! And you call yourself our mother?"

Fred, who didn't want to suffer the same fate as George, jumped up himself. "I'm up! I'm up!" He protested.

"Good, get dressed and get down to breakfast." Molly said going out to make sure Hermione and Ginny were up and getting ready.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table with Ron, Fred and George remembering two years before when he had sat down at this very table. Harry could almost see Erin's smiling face sitting across from him. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of their conversation…now that he understood it.

Mr. Weasley was also sitting at the table checking some things in a large envelope. "Well, boys, how do I look?"

Harry finally realized what the man was wearing: a pink golf sweater and a very old very tattered pair of faded blue jeans with a very thick brown leather belt. Well, it was better than some things he'd seen on the man. "Uh…" Ron said giving Harry a look.

"We're supposed to go as Muggles." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Oh, uh…" Harry looked at Fred and George, who were both wearing brown corduroy pants and tan sweaters to Ron, who was wearing jeans and a maroon sweater… Harry himself was wearing a green t-shirt that had once belonged to his dad and a pair of black jeans that had belonged to Sirius (yes, he and Erin had filched quite a few things from their parents). "Uh, very good, Mr. Weasley."

"Where're the others?" George asked.

"They're Apparating." Mrs. Weasley said coming back into the kitchen. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in." She ladled porridge into bowls handing them to the boys and her husband. "Harry, eat up and then you can see Erin."

"Erin?" Harry looked a little surprised, but shoveled down his porridge.

"Why can't we Apparate?" Fred asked.

"You're not of age, yet, and you haven't passed your tests." His mother sighed. "Where are those girls? Oh, Harry, go right ahead to the fire." She hurried out and Harry hurried into the living room.

Erin was yawning and wearing her nightgown, but she was awake. "Harry, I want you to be careful…it's been awhile since Voldemort has made a move and it's not setting well with me…a darkness has been growing in my mind. Mum said to be more aware of my feelings…since I have a trace of her gift in me."

Harry nodded from the fire. "I'll be careful, I promise. Erin, what's wrong?"

"It's Remus, Harry…" She had tears in her eyes. "We're so close and yet there's something…" she looked at the clock. "I'll tell you everything later, Harry, I promise. You'd better go now. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry pulled himself from the fire and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh good, Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "Let's go."

"Behave yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley warned all of them and kissed them good-bye.

They walked across the dark yard under and almost full moon. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione pressed closer to Harry and Ron.

"Erin's worried…very worried. She said she thinks something is going to happen and something is very wrong with Remus." He sighed. "I keep wondering what happened to Genie."

"Maybe they just grew apart." Hermione said. "It happens."

"Erin knows something, but she isn't telling me. She said she'd tell me later…but I think that might be what's wrong with him."

Ron sighed. "Harry…Hermione…"

But Ron didn't get to finish what he was going to tell them. His father interrupted. "We're headed to Stoutshead Hill, that's where we'll find the Portkey."

Harry looked up and the black mass on the horizon. "What's a Portkey?" He half-expected/half-wished for Erin's voice to suddenly pop up and tell him.

"Oh, objects," Mr. Weasley was saying. "Anything really, pieces of junk Muggles won't pick up and play with."

They were quiet as they walked on. It kept getting lighter as they did so. They trudged up the hill and finally got to the top. Hermione last clutching a stitch in her side, "Erin would be laughing her head off, about now." She said between gasps.

"Yeah, especially since she would have beaten us all here." Ron said grumpily.

Harry smiled, oh, what he would give to have her with him now…her arms around him snuggling under his arm and stealing kissed and tickling him…oh, God, he missed her.

"Ok, we've got ten minutes." Mr. Weasley said interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Split up, we'll find the Portkey."

A few minutes later someone called out, "I've got it, Arthur!" Two figures could be seen on the other side of the hill.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley smiled and hurried over to shake hands.

The others came forward to find a red-faced wizard with an unkempt beard. "Good to see you, Arthur."

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. All of you know his son, Cedric, I presume?"

Cedric Diggory was a dreamboat. Tall, blonde and most girls just wished he would say hello to them. "Hi." He smiled and Hermione and Ginny went a little weak at the knees.

Everyone said hi back, except Fred and George, who were still angry with him for beating Gryffindor at Quidditch the previous year when Dementors attacked Harry. "Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"No, we just live on the other side of the village. You?"

"Got up at two. Tickets were an arm and a leg, but I got off easy, these all yours?"

"Gracious, no," Mr. Weasley smiled. "Only the redheads," Yeah like that made it any better. "And three more are Apparating there. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny…and Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione."

"Not Harry Potter?" Amos asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Harry sighed.

"Ced's told us all about you, of course—"

"Where's Erin?" Cedric suddenly asked eagerly, interrupting his father.

"Couldn't make it." Ron said darkly. He knew that look. Fred and George had it whenever they look at their pretty friend.

"Well, it's just about time." Mr. Weasley said clearing his throat. "Everyone touch the Portkey…a finger will do—" They noticed the Amos was holding a tattered old boot in his hand.

Harry felt kind of silly as they all stood there touching an old boot. "Three…two…one…" Harry felt an odd feeling almost like he had a hook attached to his navel and it had suddenly been yanked.

They landed and most of them fell to the ground. "Seven past five from Stoutshead Hill."

It had been a little disconcerting landing there as they did. But not that they were all safely at the campsite Harry relaxed a little. They had set up two very small tents and when they went inside found a three room flat. Harry was learning that the wizarding world still held a lot of surprises for him.

And then Mr. Weasley decided to have fun with the matches. He was trying to start a campfire. Finally, after the tenth match was broken or watched burn, Hermione took the matches away and started the fire herself.

An hour later they started cooking and Percy, Bill and Charlie came out of the woods having just Apparated and which Percy exclaimed rather loudly as if it was an impressive thing.

An overweight man wearing yellow and black striped robes suddenly flopped down at the fire. "Hello, Arthur."

"Oh, hello, Ludo. Kids, this is Ludo Bagman, he's Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports! He's the reason we've got such good seats. Ludo, these are my kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George—no, sorry, that's Fred and that's George, Ron and Ginny. And these are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Ludo waved at them merrily. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?"

"Oh, all right." Arthur said. "A galleon on Ireland to win."

"A galleon it is, anyone else?"

"They're a bit young, Ludo…" Obviously a few of them weren't, but those three weren't the betting kind. And Arthur was rightly concerned.

"37 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 3 Knuts," Fred said as the two boys pulled their money. "Ireland to win, but Krum gets the Snitch. And we'll throw in a fake wand."

"Excellent!" Ludo said as the fake wand turned into a rubber chicken. "We'll add 5 galleons for that. So…42 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 3 Knuts."

Suddenly an elderly man wearing a three-piece business suit Apparated next to them. "Ludo, we need to meet with the Bulgarians."

"Oh, all right, Barty." Ludo heaved himself up.

"Mr. Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" Percy was practically wriggling in anticipation.

"Oh, no thank you, Weatherby. Ludo, we must be going. Arthur." He nodded to Mr. Weasley and they left.

So that was Percy's boss, Harry thought, looked like someone Percy would admire. Barty Crouch, now where had he heard that name before? He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud until Ron snorted. "Your girlfriend, Harry, remember? She's often arguing with Percy about the Ministry. She hates Barty Crouch and Fudge."

"Fudge has always been nice to me…"

"She says he's inept and unqualified for the job." Hermione put in. "You know, Erin, she won't back down for anything."

Harry nodded. Especially when it came to the Ministry of Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

That night they went to see the finals of the Quidditch World Cup played between Ireland and Bulgaria. It was an exciting match…though pretty short. The most exciting part was Harry and Ron trying to dive into the Stadium after the Veelas. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Erin about that. Erin didn't need magic to attract guys.

The entire Irish side of the camp was celebrating and so was the Bulgarian side because Viktor Krum got the snitch. At least they had some self-respect left to them. So all the wizards and witches were celebrating…Mr. Weasley was watching the kids in their own celebrating but he heard something else outside…amid the laughter and merrymaking he heard the sounds of screams.

The redheaded man went outside and fear was in his heart. He saw Death Eaters going through the camp, burning and hexing as they went…men in black robes and skull masks over their faces. People were running everywhere in the chaos. He hurried back into the tent. "We have to leave now."

"What, what's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Death Eaters. George, Fred, look after Ginny." They were all rushing towards the exit. "Harry." Mr. Weasley stopped. "Don't let them see you."

Harry nodded. "All right." And then the older Weasley's were gone and Fred, George, and Ginny had completely disappeared. Ron and Hermione were grabbing Harry's arms as he stopped watching what was going on. "C'mon on, Harry!" Hermione said urgently.

It was dark, but the full moon lit up the sky pretty well. Most of the others were hiding themselves amongst the trees. The three walked along past people, none of whom they knew. And Harry's thoughts turned to Erin. "Do you think she's ok?"

Ron nodded sympathetically. "She's fine, Harry. She's probably having fun tonight, too."

"Yeah, lots of fun." Harry sighed as they walked deeper into the forest so they didn't hear the other people panicking around them. Harry sat down and leaned against one of the thin trees around them. Eyes closed Erin's face immediately popped up in his mind. She was beautiful, but she loved him. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again…to hold her and kiss her and have her tell him everything was going to be all right. He always believed her when she told him that. She had this calming influence on him. Just by being near he knew everything would be ok. He wished she were right there with them. He had been thinking that all day…what she would say in response to Ron or how she would be cheering for Ireland…or how she would be sitting next to him right now cuddling in close and 'demanding' his attention. Not that she ever really needed to demand anything of him, he gave it to her whether she wanted it or not. She would lean her head against his shoulder and he would steal a kiss or two…he smiled at the thought. God, he missed her.

"MORSEMORDRE!"

The three were instantly up at that, Hermione's eyes going wide, they hadn't thought anyone was that close to them. She screamed as she pointed up into the sky. There was the image of a skull with a snake coming out of its jaws. "Move, Harry! Move!" Hermione had grabbed his arm without him even noticing and his scar was burning.

"Stupefy!" Hermione slammed him to the ground, narrowly missing the spell shooting towards them from all sides.

"Stop! Stop! That's my son!" Mr. Weasley's voice came over the din and then he was right there next to them. "Ron? Are you all right? Harry? Hermione?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded rubbing his scar. "We're ok."

He looked relieved, but another wizard pushed him out of the way. "Which one of you did it? Who conjured the Dark Mark?"

"None of us did." Hermione said hesitantly shaking her head.

"What is it?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"It's the Dark Mark, You-Know-Who's mark. His followers sent it up into the sky when they killed."

"You seem to be very knowledgeable, girl." The wizard said suspiciously.

"Barty!" It was then they recognized the wizard in the darkness as Barty Crouch. "Barty, their kids!" Mr. Weasley said exasperatedly.

"It came from over there." Ron told him. "It was a man speaking."

Several of the witches and wizards went to check it out, maybe he would still be around. Though it was doubtful. "Now, see?" Arthur said a bit put out. "They had nothing to do with it. C'mon, kids, back to the tent." He ushered them away.

Walking back Harry was behind the others and stopped a moment blinking in the glare of the moon. He thought he saw something in the glade they were passing by. A shadow went passed over the moon and he could see a little clearer in the darkness. A girl was there with long black hair. "Erin…" He whispered. It couldn't be. He took a step forward and another figure materialized. "Remus." He was even more puzzled as he took another step towards them. What were they doing here?

Remus suddenly pulled the girl to him kissing her quite passionately, one hand behind her head and neck, the other at the small of her back. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he stopped just staring at the two. Hands were everywhere and Erin's shirt was quickly discarded, the man was working on unhooking her bra and kissing along her neck and shoulders at the same time.

"Harry!" Ron called back. "Hey, whatcha looking at?" A cloud completely covered the moon and the image was gone. Ron looked as the moon came out again, but nothing was there.

"Uh…nothing." Harry said swallowing. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

They reached King's Cross Station in plenty of time, for once. Hermione squealed seeing Erin and hugging her best friend. "Oh! We missed you so much! You should have been there!"

"I read all about it in the Daily Prophet, don't worry." Erin said. "Are you ok, Harry?" She asked going on to her boyfriend in concern.

"Yeah, fine." He said shortly glaring at her slightly.

Erin paused blinking. "You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am, ok?" He went right passed her without even a hug or a kiss or a smile.

Ron looked after him. "Well, what the bloody hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "He's been acting strangely though. Erin, did you find out what was wrong with Remus?"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "Remember I told you about Genie?"

"Uh huh," She nodded. "The girl he was with when you left."

"Well, he married her and had a son. They both died though."

"Oh, poor Remus!" Hermione said almost horrified. No wonder he was sad. "But why is it affecting him after all this time?"

"I don't think he ever really got over it. But remembering when we were there with them and he was with her, well, it's just worse somehow." Erin wished she knew what was going on with Harry though. Her heart ached worrying about him.

They got onto the train and sat together, but soon after it started Harry got up and left. Ron followed him. He grabbed his friend's arm. "Harry, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a complete git!"

Harry pushed him away angrily. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were so excited to see Erin and now you're just blowing her off! She didn't do anything to you! You shouldn't be treating her like that!"

"You have no idea what she did to me!"

"What did I do?" They turned to see Erin standing there looking completely confused. "Harry, what do I do?"

"You know what you did! I thought you loved me! But you'd give yourself to someone else?"

Erin's mouth dropped. "Harry, I swear I've never been with anyone else! I would never have sex with anyone else!" She started crying. "How could you even think I would?"

"I saw you!" He yelled at her before punching the window next to him and walking off.

Ron looked between them dumbfounded for a moment before going to Erin and putting his arms around her, holding her while she cried. "I didn't, I swear I didn't."

"I know." He whispered. "I know you wouldn't." But then why would Harry say that he saw it?


	6. Chapter 6

The Tri-wizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts that year. Normally Harry would be excited and talking to Ron, Hermione, and Erin about who would most likely be Hogwart's Champion and about the new students at school. But he was in no mood to even think about anything, except for Erin and what she had done to him…how could she do that with Remus? How? How could she do that with anyone? He loved her and she betrayed him. And not only that, Remus…a man he thought of almost like a father had betrayed him too.

Harry sat on the steps of the Astronomy Tower crying with his Invisibility Cloak tightly around him. How could she do that to him? How could she just let someone touch her like that? He couldn't get the image out of his head. He just couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. He just felt so alone…so hollow inside. He hadn't felt like that before…after he met Erin first year. She had taken over that place in his heart that his parent's had left a hole in. Even now a part of him believed that she could make it all better…but not this time. This time it was over, this time was truly alone.

The four of them sat in Professor Moody's class for the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. The man was thumping around the class room on his wooden leg eyeing the students with his good eye and the weird one. He looked at Erin, but she was looking down at her desk and at her parchment, not doing anything but looking sad and depressed. "Today we're going to be learning about the Unforgivable Curses. Can anyone tell me one?"

Hermione raised her hand. "But, Sir, I thought it was illegal…?"

"Yes, to perform them on a person, but Dumbledore believes you're old enough to see them performed. So we'll be doing it on spiders, then. If you don't think you can handle it then you may leave."

Hermione shut her mouth quickly. No way was she going to miss this lesson!

"Now, the Unforgivable Curses, who can name one?"

Several people raised their hands. "Yes, you," He pointed at Ron.

"Uh, my dad told me about one, the Imperius Curse."

"Yes, that one gave the Ministry some problems after the War, your father would know about that one, Arthur Weasley's boy, eh?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Moody took a spider from the jar and said the words. The spider began to tap dance across the desk and then jumped on people. There was laughing, but also screams, especially from Ron, who was terrified of spiders. It landed on Erin's desk and she just looked at it dully, there would be no emotion rising from her from that. She wasn't terrified or even surprised at what the spider was doing. She did raise her eyes to look at Moody though, clearly not liking what was going on. Moody put the spider back in the jar after that. "You all think it's funny do yeh? Would yeh think it's so funny if it were you? If I were making you do those things? I didn't think so." He paused as his weird eye swiveled around. "Another Curse?"

Surprisingly Neville rose his hand. "The Cruciatus Curse."

"You'd be the Longbottom boy." Neville nodded white faced, but Moody didn't say anything more. He took another spider from the jar and set it on the desk. "_Crucio!_" The spider writhed in pain and made screeching sounds.

"Stop it!" Moody was so surprised at the outburst and turned to see Erin standing. He blinked, but then his eyes swiveled to Neville who was staring white-faced, his knuckled so white, he looked terrified. "Stop it!" She commanded again and Moody stopped instantly blinking. Erin gently turned Neville's face to her. "Shh, it's ok," She said softly. "It's over."

Harry watched a bit seeing her. He knew it was just like her to do that, to help Neville. The boy calmed down before Moody took the last spider from the jar. "Miss Black, perhaps you could tell us the last Curse."

She turned and looked at him. "_Avada Kedavra_."

"Yes, the last and worst, the Killing Curse, there is no counter-curse, no stopping it, and only two people have been known to survive it. One of them is sitting right in front of you." He looked at Harry. Harry couldn't help turning his eyes to look at Erin who wasn't sitting yet, but she was taking her seat. So that's what had killed his parents, what had failed to killed to him and Erin and what linked them irrevocably. Their scars bearing witness to this, his for the world to see and Erin's hidden.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody yelled and there was a green light, like Harry remembered so many times, and the spider lay dead not even twitching. Harry looked at Erin and saw she was just staring at the spider coldly. He had never seen her like this. But he knew her mother had probably died the same way and then his parents. She hated Voldemort just as much if not more than he did for what he had done: Killed her mother, then killed Harry's parents, and then her own father going to prison for it so she had to grow up in an orphanage where she was treated differently because of her father. Even Harry had to admit he at least had a family…a horrible family, but a family none the less, he hadn't had to grow up like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up that night from a nightmare…it had started out all right. He and Erin had been in bed together, for some reason he didn't remember that she and Remus betrayed him. But then it changed…changed into the dream that he had had that summer…Voldemort and Wormtail and another man in a room. He woke up practically screaming grabbing at his scar.

"Erin, you have to tell him what you saw!" Hermione was telling Erin the next morning.

"What's the use?" She asked. "He's not talking to me."

"Well, I can't exactly blame him." She told her friend. "He thinks he saw you and Remus about to copulate."

Erin turned in front of Hermione. "Are you telling me you think that I would ever cheat on Harry? Especially with Remus??"

"Erin, I never said that, I just said that Harry believes it."

"But you can't blame him either. You could blame him if he thought it was you!"

"That's entirely different!"

"What's different? That it's me and it happens to be the man I live with?? A man that's my _**godfather**_???"

"I'm not saying you did, I'm just saying Harry thinks you did! Why are you yelling at me? It's not like I believe it! Really…"

Erin nodded. "Really…that's what I thought." With that she turned and walked away.

She didn't even notice Ron beside her until he started talking. "Erin, don't be mad at Hermione for keeps, ok? She doesn't know what to believe."

"Believe? Believe for what? The fact that Remus and I were out in the forest that night since it was a full moon."

Ron paused. "Merlin's Beard, it was, wasn't it?? I forgot all about that." He sighed. "Come on, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving. Let's go watch."

"Ok." She smiled. They went to the outdoor halls to watch sitting on a low wall away from everyone else. "Tri-wizard Tournament, isn't it exciting?" Erin asked him as they watched the carriage coming over the mountains.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, who do you think will be the Hogwarts Champion?"

"Cedric probably…" She said nodding to the tall good-looking boy with his friends.

"Yeah, Cedric would be a good choice. And then we can imagine all horrible things happening to him."

She laughed this time. "Yes."

"Hey, Erin!!" Fred and George were fighting each other to get close. Ron was shoved out of the way. It was a miracle he didn't fall off.

"Uh, hey, guys," She said wondering about the attention.

"Erin, will you go out with me?" Fred asked.

"No, me, please, Erin!" George begged.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Erin said pushing them away a bit.

"Fred, you asked me out!" Angelina interrupted.

"Oh, right…sorry, just you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. Erin's single now so you forgot."

"I did, really!"

Erin's eyes had swept passed them to where Hermione and Harry were walking along together when Cho came over talking to Harry flirting. Erin could feel her anger rise. "George, I would love to go out with you."

Silence. "What?" George asked blinking.

"I said I'd love to go out with you."

"YES!!!!!" His whoop was so loud that the girls getting out of the Beauxbatons carriage were looking around surprised.

Harry was looking right at them and then he turned right around walking away. "Harry!" Hermione said hurrying to catch up.

"First Remus and now George? What is she a whore?"

Hermione slapped him for that. "No, Harry, Erin is not a whore! I don't know what you saw in the forest and I don't know if she cheated on you or not, Harry, but there's one thing I do know! She's not a whore!" She sighed. "She probably only said yes to George to get you back for not talking to her. And now you're gonna get her back and this whole damn thing will just escalate completely."

"No, she's not worth getting back at." Harry said. "I'm not going to do anything."

"She had a nightmare last night."

"Yeah, I expect she did," he said swallowing, wondering if she was also part of the first part of the dream…

They sat down to dinner quieting down as Dumbledore greeted them. "Tonight we welcome the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the Ladies of Beauxbatons Academy!"

The doors opened and the girls came in wearing blue dresses that Ron was just staring at the back of. Erin just shook her head. "You are so predictable."

"What? I am not."

"With girls you are."

"Am not," He said still looking at the girls' backsides.

Finally they stopped, "And the gentlemen of Durmstrang Institute!"

They came in twirling sticks. "You are so predictable."

"They're cute." She said making no excuses.

"Hey, look, Erin! Erin! It's Viktor Krum!"

"Oh, Ron, it's all right." She said patting him on the arm. "I don't think you're his type."

"Oh stop it." He said. "He's just the greatest Seeker in the world!"

"Yeah, I've never seen him play, so I couldn't judge for myself."

"Trust me on this one, he is the greatest."

"Your attention, please," Dumbledore commanded. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-wizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," Fred said looking more than willing to enter, and George right next to him.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Mr. Crouch came forward smiling a bit, "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-wizard Tournament." There was a ton of students expressing their outrage. "This decision is final."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, when the students had settled down Dumbledore went up to a large gold thing in the front of the room and it began to disappear before their eyes leaving an old looking cup type thing. It began to billow blue flame out of it, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Friday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Tri-wizard Tournament has begun."


	8. Chapter 8

Erin sat with Ron that night in the common room helping him with his homework since Hermione was over helping Harry with his. Erin looked over Ron's answers. "Numbers 4 and 7 aren't explained fully, you know McGonagall is a stickler for explaining."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed taking it back, just glad there were only two that had to be redone. "Erin? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you say yes to George?"

She sighed a bit and finished up a sentence on her Potions essay before replying. "Because I figured if Harry isn't interested anymore I might as well get a little experience in dating…"

He nodded. "I guess that's a good answer. Do you still love Harry?"

She didn't answer for a good minute, so long that Ron thought she wasn't going to answer him. "I will always love Harry, Ron. We're connected. That won't ever change. But if he doesn't want me anymore then I'll date other guys."

"I think you're being an idiot, Harry." Ron said, "And if you can't figure out why you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"Ron, she's the one that came to the World Cup without telling us, with Remus, and proceeded to…to…be a whore with him."

"Don't, Harry," Ron warned. "Erin is not a whore. And if you were so smart you'd know what the moon was doing that night."

People were coming into the Great Hall to put their names into the Goblet of Fire. Cedric was there wet from the rain outside. Harry and Ron clapped dissuaded from their argument for the moment at least. He went by them and Ron put his hand up expecting Cedric to high-five him, but he didn't. He did pause though. "Hey, Erin," he said a bit out of breath and smiling.

"Cedric," She said nodding to him.

"I just put my name in the Goblet." He said eagerly as if searching for praise.

"I saw that." She nodded again. "Good for you."

"Thanks. Listen, do you think maybe—" But his friends were carting him off. "I'll talk to you later."

She didn't say anything just went to a bench and opened a book she had to read for Arithmancy. "Did you see what he did??" Harry hissed at Ron.

"Yes, Harry, it looks like he was going to ask her out. It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything." Ron told him.

Harry opened his mouth and then just shrugged.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" Ron asked changing the subject. "Three years from now when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, rather you than me," Harry said smiling.

Fred and George came in with some age potion. Hermione sat down next to Erin with the same book shaking her head at the two. "Well, lads, we've done it." George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning."

"It's not going to work." Hermione and Erin said at the same time.

They came over. "Oh, yeah?" George asked.

"And why is that?" Fred piped in.

They both rolled their eyes. "You see this?" Erin asked pointing to the circle.

"This is an Age Line." Hermione elaborated. "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked.

They sighed. "So," Erin said. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled…"

"By a dodge so pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"You sure you two aren't twins?" George asked.

"But that's why it's so brilliant." Fred said ignoring his twin's comment.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."

They stood up and Hermione and Erin exchanged a look.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

"Bottoms up!" They crossed arms and drank the potion before hopping into the circle. It didn't spit them out and everyone thought Erin and Hermione were wrong. They however weren't looking like they were wrong. Fred and George walked around the circle to the clapping before tossing their names in. They shouted success before the Goblet spewed their names out and them out of the circle as well. They landed on the floor growing white beards and began to fight.

Everyone crowded around them shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The girls just shook their heads going back to their books, "Boys."

The people stopped shouting when Victor Krum entered the Great Hall with Karkaroff, the Headmaster, right behind him. He put his name in the Goblet and then turned looking right at Hermione smiling a little before turning and leaving. Erin turned and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She just blushed. Neither of them had mentioned their fight. They were pretending it never happened. Hermione and Ron were trying their hardest to be friends with both Harry and Erin, and it was proving difficult at times.

Later Harry was walking along when he paused, "Hey, Seamus?"

The sandy haired boy paused, "Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you remember what the moon was like on the night of the World Cup?"

Seamus blinked. "Yeah, I'll never forget it." He said. "It was a full moon."

Harry nodded slowly. "Thanks." If it was a full moon Remus couldn't have been there…he was confused.

Harry was lying in bed that night unable to sleep. He finally got up and went down to the common room. He paused though hearing voices. "So, do you think things are really over between you and Harry?" George's voice was coming towards him as he listened.

"I don't know." Erin said sighing a little. "I don't want it to be, but I guess sometimes people grow apart."

George sighed. "Come here." Harry took another step closer and he saw them sitting near the fire on the couch, George gently holding her and stroking her hair. "It's gonna be ok, really. Harry's an idiot if he doesn't see what he's got." He kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be ok, though."

He couldn't just go in, and he didn't think he was ready to face Erin yet anyway. She couldn't have been there…well, she could have been, but she wouldn't leave Remus alone during the full moon. It confused him to no end. Was she there? She couldn't have been with Remus…but he had seen them. It was enough to make anyone go bonkers… not to mention the fact that his scar kept hurting. Of course that meant that Erin's probably was too…right?


	9. Chapter 9

Erin settled down on the bleachers on the end and Ron sat down next to her. "Missing some good studying time?" He asked teasing her a bit.

Erin fingered the chain around her neck. "Of course not, I am studying or I will be, can't waste too much time with my schedule."

"You seem to be doing it better than Hermione was."

"I manage my time better I guess." She shrugged. "Don't really know. Or maybe it's because I'm used to hard work. Hermione and I had very different childhoods you know."

"Yeah, I know. We all did, really. Yours and Harry's are a bit alike though, he had to work also. And mine and Hermione's a bit…her father wasn't you know poor or anything."

Erin patted his arm. "Ron, we don't care that you're poor. We just care that you're you. And we love you."

He smiled a bit putting his hand over hers. Everyone was settling down waiting for the choosing to begin. "Who do you think?" He asked.

"As I said before," Erin whispered to him, "Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts." The young man was practically sitting on the edge of his seat to hear who it would be. "I'm betting on Viktor Krum for Durmstrang."

"Well, obviously." Ron said. "What about Beauxbatons?"

"I don't know. I heard someone saying that Fleur Delacour was the heavy favorite. She's the blonde there. They say she's a Veela."

"I wouldn't be surprised. She's beautiful, more than that, she's perfect."

"Yes, but I don't think she'll be chosen based on that, although Veela's can be dangerous, very magical also."

"You don't have to tell me that." She looked at him. "OK, so I don't know about Veela's, Miss Smarty-Pants. That's what I have you around for…and Hermione."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said.

He grinned a bit as he was practically bowled into from behind, "Ow, Neville!"

"Sorry," he said glaring a bit at Dean and Seamus. Erin patted his knee.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection!" They all quieted listening to Dumbledore eagerly. He dimmed the fires in the room so it was a bit spooky and went towards the goblet. It turned red and the first name came out. He looked at it. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

His schoolmates all congratulated him. "No surprise there." Ron said as he clapped. Viktor shook Dumbledore's hand and then went through the door off the hall.

The blue flame glowed red again. This time a frilly piece of paper came out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." She smiled happily and shook Dumbledore's hand before disappearing herself through the doorway.

"You called that one too."

"It was no-brainer, Ron." Erin said as she clapped.

The last paper came out. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

He looked so relieved as he went up and shook Dumbledore's hand and went to the door.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions…this vessel of victory…" Everyone was watching Crouch as he was putting something down covered in a cloth. "The Tri-wizard Cup!" The cloth flew off and a glowing chalice was there, it was beautiful beyond compare. Everyone began clapping. Then Snape stepped forward staring beyond Dumbledore curiously. Dumbledore turned seeing the goblet doing something. He went towards it as it turned red and another piece of paper came out of it to be grabbed by Dumbledore. "Harry Potter." He read. "Harry Potter?" He was looking around for Harry.

"No. No." Hagrid was saying there was no way.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone was looking at him. "Go on, Harry," Hermione urged. "Harry, for goodness sake." She pushed him. Erin noticed Ron staring after him hard. She was just confused.

Dumbledore handed Harry his slip of paper, his face hard as well, his expression totally off.

"He's a cheat!" Someone yelled.

"He's not even 17 yet!"

For some reason when Harry got to Snape he wasn't looking hateful, just confused as to how it could have happened. McGonagall patted his shoulder, but she didn't look any happier about it.

Erin exchanged looks with Hermione as they were all told to leave. The arguing began behind them. "Four? How could that have happened? The Tri-wizard Tournament is for three wizards not four."

"I know, only three schools compete." Hermione said. "You don't think they'll make him compete do you?"

"I do." Erin said. "He has to. The laws are very clear. Too clear."

"Of course that will make him happy." Ron said snippily.

Hermione just shook her head. They weren't about to argue with Ron tonight.

Harry and Cedric were walking back through the deserted Hall together making idle chit-chat. "So, me and you, competitors again," Cedric said smiling. "I don't suppose you could tell me how you did it…"

"Cedric, really, I don't know who put my name in that Cup…but it wasn't me. You heard Moody…someone who knows a lot more than I do had to have done it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He nodded. "Listen, Harry…I know you and Erin aren't together anymore…but would you mind if I asked her out?"

Harry went tense. Cedric? Pretty-boy Cedric wanted to ask Erin out?? He shouldn't be surprised. She was beautiful…maybe he had just gotten used to the fact boys watched her, but she had eyes only for him…possibly. "Uh, yeah, whatever," he shrugged.

"Great." Cedric said with a smile.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Mad-Eye were meeting in Dumbledore's office. "This can't go on, Albus." McGonagall was saying. "First the Dark Mark. Now this?"

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" The headmaster asked.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete."

"You heard Barty, the rules are clear."

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

Snape stepped in. "Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events…perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

"What?" Minerva said. "Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat."

"I agree. With Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

"I can do that." The man said finally speaking.

"Don't let him know, though. He must be anxious enough as it is…knowing what lies ahead. Then again we all are."

Minerva was heading off when she paused and turned. "No, Albus, you can't be thinking about putting Erin in danger too?? No, I really must protest! Not both of them, Albus!"

"We have very little choice." He told her. "Perhaps you could call upon your son to come and watch over her?"

"Yes, I believe he would come."

"Good, we can't afford to lose either one of them."

"Sir?" Snape said. "I wondered if you had heard the rumors floating around about Miss Black?"

"Rumors?"

"Yes, it seems that Potter believes Miss Black and Lupin have been behaving in a manner unfit."

"I do not believe Remus would ever lay an hand on her."

"I would have to agree," he said a little gratingly. "But Potter does."

Harry and Ron were alone in their dorm room. Ron hadn't really said a word to him. He was putting his towel by the stove to dry when he looked at Harry. "How did you do it?" Harry just looked at him. "Never mind, doesn't matter, might've let your best friend now, though."

Harry was badly confused. "Let you know what?"

"You know bloody well what."

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron. Okay?" Ron just gave him a look like he didn't believe him. "You're being stupid."

"Yeah, that's me." Ron said sarcastically. "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

Harry looked up as Neville and Seamus came in. Neither of them really looked at him. Harry went over to Ron's bed. "I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory. I just wanna be…" He stopped sighing. "Look, I don't know what happened tonight, and I don't know why. It just did. Okay?"

Ron shook his head turning away from him. Harry sighed again and got into bed. "Piss off." Ron said. Harry just took off his glasses. Ron sat back off. "First Erin now this," He said. "Something must be totally wrong with you."

"Yeah, Ron, because I know I wanted something more to worry about in my life on top of school and Erin and you and Hermione. I really don't, you know. And oh yeah, dreams that make my scar hurt and Voldemort, I really wanted my name put in that stupid cup! All I want is to be a normal kid, Ron! All I want is to be normal and have a normal girlfriend and normal friends."

"Well, you lucked out there, didn't you?" Ron asked before turning his back to him again.

Harry fell back in his bed sighing. He just couldn't win. Bloody hell, he couldn't even break even.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sighed as he sat down next to Hermione. "You would not believe what I just had to endure."

"What's that?" She asked slightly miffed.

"Rita Skeeter…she asked me all these questions and kept saying I was 12…"

"Oh to be 12 again…" Hermione said wistfully sighing and then looked back at Harry. "What else?"

"Well apparently my eyes were glistening with the ghosts of my past."

"Oh, did Erin get drunk again?"

"No, but I really would not be surprised if she did. I'm about to myself." He groaned.

"Hagrid's not away. You can't sneak into his hut like Erin did."

"True." He paused. "How is she?"

"Don't really know myself. We had a bit of a row last night." She put her hand up. "It was no one's fault. I guess it had been coming for a while, just with everything and both of us not really talking about anything we should have been. I hear you and Ron did too…"

"Yeah, we did. Everything has just gone from bad to worse in such a short time and I guess being here isn't helping the situation. You know I wish we could go back to that morning before the World Cup…Everything was good then."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was…maybe things could be different."

"Maybe, but we can't change the past."

"Erin could, but she's not."

"I think it would take a lot of turns on that Time-Turner of hers…and we don't want to break it…ummm…again."

"Very true," Hermione agreed. "She needs to go to her classes with it. She's thrown herself into her school work even more than usual and Ron too. He's right along with her. It's surprising to see. He's hanging out with her today and Neville. The three of them have been in the library for ages."

"Well, Ron needs to buckle down a little on his school work, let his mum be proud of him."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Fred and George are working too…but I'm not sure it's on school work."

"With those two I wouldn't be surprised."

Harry had written Sirius about everything that night. He had needed that long to get his thoughts and feelings together to write. He even wrote about Erin and what he thought he had seen at the World Cup. It was a long letter, and now he was just waiting to hear back. He had a feeling Sirius probably knew all about it though. Erin wrote him at least once a week, probably more.

He eagerly awaited the owl and was glad when it finally came. He took the note from the owl. _Harry, I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk, Harry, face-to-face. You and Erin meet me in the Gryffindor common room at one o'clock this Saturday night. And make sure the two of you are alone. Sirius. _Harry was suddenly bitten by the owl. _P.S. The bird bites. _

Erin was already in the common room when Harry came down. He had asked Hermione to tell her that he needed to talk to her. She looked up as he came in sitting on the couch in front of the fire wearing a long night gown, her feet peaking out beneath it. He swallowed a little. "Are we alone?" She nodded. "Good, um, I got a letter from Sirius…he wanted to talk to us tonight."

"All right," She said still looking at him. It had been the most he'd spoken to her all year.

Harry picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet with his name on it. He groaned. "She thinks I'm 12."

"Yeah, keep reading."

_Harry Potter, age 12, suspect entrant in the Tri-wizard Tournament, his eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past and choking back tears…_

He groaned even more. "God, you'd think I was a git."

"Well, you know…" She said smiling a little.

He chuckled. "Shut up."

The fire began to make noise and then Sirius's face appeared in the coals.

"Sirius? How…?" Harry whispered as the two of them came closer to him.

"I don't have much time and the three of us have a lot to discuss, so let's get straight to it. Harry, I don't care what she did, if she even did it," Sirius was saying. "You two need each other. Do not cut her out of your life, you're connected. At least be civil to each other, understand?" Harry nodded not about to argue right now since he didn't have much time, "Now, did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" He whispered loudly.

"Shhh! Now, tell me about this dream off yours. Both of you mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know," He said glancing at Erin. She just shrugged shaking her head.

"You didn't hear a name?"

"No." Erin said.

Harry nodded agreeing with her. "Voldemort was giving him a job to do."

"Something important," Erin added.

"And what was that?"

"He wanted…me." Harry admitted.

Erin nodded. "He did, I don't know why, but he was going to use this man to get to Harry."

"But it's only a dream, right?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at him and then smiled a bit comfortingly. "Yes."

"DAD!"

"SHHH! It's just a dream." He gave Erin a look. "The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that goblet…these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff?"

"A Death Eater, turned evidence to get out of Azkaban." Erin said.

Harry just looked at her wondering how on earth she knew that.

Sirius agreed. "Yes, but no one stops being a Death Eater."

"Dad—"

"No one!" he whispered loudly. "Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his own son to Azkaban."

Harry turned his head thinking he heard something. "You think one of them put my name in the goblet?"

"I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet, but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius."

"You don't have a choice. And you must keep Erin close, Harry. She can help you."

Harry heard something and then saw a shape on the stairs. "Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends close, Harry."

Harry got up as Ron came into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

Erin got up. "He wanted to talk to me."

"And you actually said yes?" He sneered a little at Harry before turning and going back up the steps, "Probably just to insult you some more."

They looked back at the grate, but Sirius was gone. Harry looked at Erin. "I don't know what happened at the World Cup…" He began. "But Sirius is right. I need you if I'm going to stay alive in this."

She nodded and put her hand out, "All right." He shook it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron found Erin in the halls. "Come on! Charlie's here, do you want to see him?"

"Sure." She said smiling. She liked Ron's older brother.

They went down to the forest to see him. The tall red-haired man smiled jovially when he saw Ron and Erin. "Hey, you two…wow, Erin, you're looking great."

"Thank you." She said smiling, "So, dragons?"

"Yep, for the first task," Charlie said. "Real nice creatures…except the Horn-tail."

Ron stared at the crate with the sleeping dragon in it gaping. They thought he was going to faint. They set him down away from the dragons and got him something to drink. "I sure pity whichever one of them gets that dragon." Erin said.

Charlie nodded. "As do I. You must be proud Harry's one of the Champions though, eh?"

"Oh…" She said biting her lip.

"Harry broke up with her." Ron said getting his voice back.

"He did? Oh that's a shame." Charlie said looking sympathetic. "Don't worry though. Pretty girl like you ought to find someone."

When Ron had gone to get a look at the other dragons Charlie pulled Erin aside. "Listen…I'm going to be staying to watch the tasks…all year. And I was wondering if maybe we could see each other…maybe in Hogsmeade? There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, right?"

"Yes, and I would, but George already asked me…and Cedric too…I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…"

He smiled a bit, just like Erin. "Well, how about after the first task? We can take a walk…perhaps a run?"

"A run?" she blinked surprised.

"Yes, I uh know…" He said with emphasis. "It's all right…you know I am too."

"What are you?" She asked carefully.

"I'm a fox, registered…but I won't tell. You can trust me." Charlie's word was his bond. Erin knew she could. He wouldn't tell that she was a wolf animagi.

Harry was coming into the common room. "Do you know what Ron did?" He asked Erin as she was working on her homework.

"I already know." She told him. "Really stupid if you ask me…especially making Hermione do it for him."

"Yeah…what are you working on?"

"Oh, a runes essay that I have to do entirely in runes. Luckily, I'm almost done. It's due next week, but I want to turn it in early."

"Yeah, you usually do don't you?"

"Better than waiting until the last minute with everyone else, and the professors like it too."

"Because they can grade yours without the mounds of others?"

"Very true."

"I'm seeing Hagrid tonight…he wants to see me."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but will you wait up to make sure I get back?"

"Sure."

He was back after midnight, but true to her word Erin was waiting up. "Dragons," He moaned. "It's dragons!"

"Oh, yeah…" Erin said. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, you know…or I would have."

"You knew it was dragons???"

"Well, yes, Ron and I went down to see Charlie, so we saw the dragons."

He sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Probably a good idea," When he was gone Erin used her time-turner to turn back time to 8 o'clock. No one had been in there but her at the time, so it was all right. She waved to herself on her way up to bed. She was going to get a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry walked along the corridor, people yelled at him, and displayed 'Potter Stinks/Support Cedric Diggory The Real Hogwarts Champion badges. He moved to go out into the courtyard but Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan blocked his way. "Excuse me," He said.

Ernie grinned proudly showing the badge. "Like the badge?" He and Hannah laughed.

"Excuse me," Harry said again pushing passed them. He made his way towards Cedric who was lounging on a bench. He paused though when he heard a scream behind him and he saw Hannah and Ernie frantically beating out fires on their robes. Erin was walking along placidly as if nothing was happening. More screams could be heard and more fires springing up.

"Hey, read the badge, Potter!" Someone said as he came over to Cedric. Cedric sat up.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked.

"You stink, Potter—AUGH!!" More fire.

"All right," Cedric said nodding glad he wasn't wearing a badge.

They went to talk privately. "Dragons," Harry said. "That's the first task. They've got one for each of us."

"Are you serious?" Harry nodded. "And Fleur and Krum, do they—?"

"Yes," Harry affirmed.

"Come on, Ced, leave him!"

"He's not worth it!"

"Right," Cedric said nodding. "Hey, listen, about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but—"

"AUGH!"

"Don't worry about it. I think Erin has it under control."

"There won't be a badge left by dinnertime," Cedric chuckled as he left to go with his friends, most of them beating fires off of their robes.

Harry went towards the corridor just as Ron and Seamus were coming out. "It's not like I try to blow things up exactly. It just happens a fair bit. You have to admit though, fire's pretty fascinating."

Ron paused to watch people beating fire from themselves. "Right…"

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry said getting in Ron's face.

"You think so?" Ron asked deadpan.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Harry said after a moment. "Stay away from me."

"Fine," He and Seamus left watching the fires and badges going up in smoke so to speak.

A whole bunch of Slytherins were lounging around a large tree and in it. "There's Potter, Cheat! OWWW! FIRE!"

Malfoy ignored Crabbe and jumped down from the tree. "Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

Harry was really angry, even people bursting into fire couldn't gladden his mood at the moment. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." He pushed the boy. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." He turned his back on the blonde boy.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy went for his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" Moody appeared blasting Draco with his wand and a small white ferret appeared. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" He came over limping with his bad leg. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy…" The ferret bobbed up and down in the air.

McGonagall came running over with some other students. "Professor Moody!"

"…back-shooting…"

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

The woman paused a moment, "Is that a—? Is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." He put the white thing down Goyle's pants and Crabbe came over trying to get it out.

"Stand still!" The ferret bit him and he cried out jumping back.

The ferret crawled out of Goyle's pant leg and McGonagall changed him back into the boy he was. Malfoy turned looking at Moody scared and jumped back to get away from him. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody went after Malfoy who ran for it around the tree.

"Professor Moody!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody ignored McGonagall and still went after the greasy boy.

"Professor!"

The man stopped. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor," She finally got his attention. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."

Moody looked down like a guilty student being punished, "Might've mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it." She turned and walked off. "Away!" She said to the gathered students.

Moody made a face and stuck his tongue out at her retreating form.

Erin smiled. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." She sighed dreamily. Harry just chuckled, that had been a sight to see.

"You come with me." Moody said to Harry.

"See you later," He told Erin.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry met up with Erin at dinner, he noted many people, at all the tables had scorch marks on their robes, a few had the badges, but Erin couldn't curse them in the Great Hall, not with all the teachers about, but she was making careful notes on who still had them so she could get them later. Lunch was just sandwiches and soup today, but it was filling and all different kinds of sandwiches were laid out. Harry chose an egg-salad one from the platter and poured some soup into his bowl. Vegetable, every time someone poured it was a different kind of soup. He spent a few minutes stuffing himself before he told her what had happened. "I went to Moody's office with him and he told me I should play to my strengths."

"And what are your strengths?" She asked prompting him to continue as she chose a roast beef sandwich from the pile.

"Flying, the only problem is we're just allowed a wand…"

"Well, that's not a problem," She told him. "I believe there's a simple spell that will bring objects to you…we just have to find it since I can't remember what it is."

Hermione sat down and they filled her in. "Yes, I quite remember the spell, not what it is, but I've been doing practice O.W.L.'s and it's definitely in there. They aren't easy spell, but they're simple. It will require you to do some definite practice, Harry."

He just nodded. "But you'll help me?"

"Of course we will, we promised to." Erin said before definitely wrapping sandwiches up with her wand and dumping a ton of them into her bag. "Here, I have an idea…go to your afternoon classes and at the end of them meet me and empty room off of the Great Hall and we'll have all afternoon in the library to study."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea, is that ok with you, Harry?"

"Definitely," The more time the better. And if Erin didn't mind using her Time Turner to help him, he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"Here it is!" Hermione proclaimed happily. "It's the Accio spell."

"Accio," Harry nodded.

They found Flitwick's room was empty, so they took out some cushions to practice on. Erin held a cushion on the far side of the room while Harry tried to get the cushion to come to him. Hermione was also practicing with a book. It took several tries before the cushion hovered out of Erin's hands and flopped to the floor. "Not bad." Erin said picking it up again. "You can do better than that though."

"Yeah," Harry sighed and tried again, concentrating on the cushion in her hands. Her pretty hands…they were a bit grubby at the moment as she had been in Herbology, she had washed of course, but she hadn't had time to do her nails, a few were broken or jagged. Still they were beautiful, nicely shaped and he had many wonderful memories of her hands…softly holding his, on his cheek, running through his hair. He was becoming a bit nostalgic and wasn't really paying much attention. "Accio—"

Hermione heard Erin's startled squeak and turned in time to see her zoom across the room right at Harry. Her eyebrows went straight up, "Oh my goodness!"

"What—?" Harry was bowled over almost as he tried to catch and it sent them both off balance.

"A little over enthusiast that time I think," Erin said a little breathlessly.

"Maybe…" Hermione admitted. "But we know he can do it now."

"More practice, I think, aiming for the cushion and not me."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a bit cold that day, the day of the First Task in the Triwizard Tournament. Erin and Hermione both were sweaters and Ron was wearing his hat with the tassels that his mum had knitted for him the year before. It was a bit of a walk to the stadium, but they didn't mind. No one did really. There was a preset path to follow and everyone had to pass by Fred and George who were taking bets, "Hey, you three!" George called. "Fancy a bet? C'mon, Erin, no ones betting on Harry at'all!"

"All right," She said taking some money out of her purse. "What are the odds?"

"At the moment it's 100 to 1 against Harry."

"I'll bet 1 Galleon on Harry then. What is your cut?"

"Anything lost." Fred smirked.

She chuckled and they headed on for the stadium. Once inside Charlie waved to them from the stands. They waved back and joined him. "I should have bet against the git." Ron said. But they knew he didn't have any money.

"Cheer up, Ronny," Charlie said with a smile. "This is going to be a very memorable day. Just wait and see."

Erin and Hermione went to go wish Harry good luck and they both rushed in and hugged him just as a flash went off. "Ah, young love…" Rita Skeeter was saying and then paused when she realized that there were two girls there. "Or something to that affect." She went hurriedly on. "If everything goes well, you might just make the front page. I can see the headline now 'Potter has the girls all over him' or something catchy along those lines."

"You even try it and I'm going to rip you limb for limb."

"Oh, Erin Black, yes…" Rita said. "Wouldn't Harry be surprised to know some things in your past."

"Actually, I already know them." Harry almost growled.

"You do not belong here!" Viktor said coming up. "This tent is for participants only and their friends." Hermione smiled a bit at him.

"Ah, yes, very well." Rita said just as Dumbledore came in.

"Ah contestants, yes, come forward, and—" He looked around. "Miss Granger, Miss Black, what are you doing in here?"

"We-we were just leaving," Hermione said as she and Erin backed out. They went back to their seats. "Oh, that Skeeter woman makes me so mad!" Hermione fumed.

"You're not the only one.

They sat down with Charlie and Ron when Dumbledore came out introducing Cedric Diggory to be the first. Everyone was tensed as they saw the dragon tethered there with a clutch of eggs.

Cedric seemed calm and collected, but he was sweating a bit as he approached the dragon. He bit his lip a little making some girls swoon behind them. Hermione and Erin rolled their eyes. Cedric had since started concentrating on a large rock that he was doing some magic on. It turned into a large dog and started running around. The dragon went after it. Cedric tried to get near the eggs. The dragon wasn't really moving though and the dog wasn't keeping its attention as well as he hoped. It took a long time and then Cedric darted in grabbing the golden egg. Everyone was cheering as a jet of fire set Cedric on fire! There were shrieks and screams from the crowd.

"It's just his hair." Erin said.

"He'll be fine." Ron agreed.

The dragon handlers got the dragon stunned and it and the eggs out of there while Pomfrey took over with Cedric. They got the next dragon ready and Fleur entered. This one was kind of boring. Erin leaned back yawning as the girl tried to charm the dragon into some sort of trance. It wasn't that is wasn't good magic…just it took so long. She took longer than Cedric did in getting the egg. At least it felt like it. Everyone cheered when she was done, Erin because she was finally done.

After Fleur came Viktor and he was the fastest of them all. He used a Confundus Charm in the dragon's eyes. Unfortunately the dragon got confused and smashed most of the real eggs. He did get the egg though. They would be taking off a lot of points for the real ones getting damaged like that.

And then it was Harry's turn. He came out cautiously and then the Hungarian Horntail was seriously angry as it went after him. "C'mon, Harry!" Hermione and Erin were screaming at him. "Use your wand, Harry!! Use your wand!"

It seemed to take forever, though it was only seconds when Harry aimed his wand at the sky. "Accio Firebolt!"

People were laughing at Harry as he dodged the dragon hiding behind some rocks. And then, "LOOK!" Everyone turned to see Harry's broom come streaking through the sky right towards the stadium and Harry. The Horntail struck with its massive tail and Harry jumped just in time onto the broom.

The dragon reared up and the chain broke! There were screams as Harry tried to get away from the thing, destroying only a bit of the stadium…not his fault, the dragon was the one that did it. They flew off back towards the castle. No one could see them anymore, they could just hear the roars from the dragon. Hermione and Erin were holding hands tightly worrying about Harry until they realized Ron was crying. "He could die and I've been so mean to him!" He blubbered.

"Ron, it's ok…" Hermione said looking slightly disturbed at this.

"No, it's not! He couldn't have possible put his name in on purpose! I knew he didn't…I just…"

"We know, Ron…you were a bit jealous. And believe me," Erin said. "Harry doesn't understand anyone's jealous of him. He has a bloody horrible life."

"Yeah, I know…I just…everyone loves Harry!"

"No, most people secretly hate him." Hermione said. "Well…at least they have been the last few weeks."

"No kidding," Erin said and grinned remembering all the pretty little fires she had set on people.

"THERE HE IS!"

Everyone turned to see Harry, looking rather exhausted touch down in the stadium taking up the egg. Everyone cheered, but he was watching Hermione, Erin, and Ron who were jumping up and down and cheering just for him. He smiled. It meant the most to have those three cheering for him, because, at least Erin and Hermione, had never doubted him. Never strayed from believing that he didn't want this…never had, but he had to do it because if not it was quite obvious he would be killed.


	15. Chapter 15

After the first task things were very different for Harry. He was being paraded around on everyone's shoulders with all the cheering and celebrating in the Gryffindor Common Rom. "Do you want me to open it?" Harry asked after Seamus had tossed it up to him. It looked like they were going to be ok. Everyone yelled wanting him to. He opened the egg and it started to shriek horribly. Everyone yelled at him to close it again.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked finally making his appearance.

Silence and then, "All right, everyone!" Fred said clearing his throat. "Go back to your knitting."

"This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without you nosy sods listening in." George added.

Ron came in a little uncomfortable. "I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire."

"Caught on, have you?" Harry said, "Took you long enough."

Erin and Hermione listened and watched them intently. "I wasn't the only one that thought you'd done it." Ron said scratching the back of his head. "Everyone was saying it behind your back."

"We weren't." The girls said at the same time.

"Private conversation!" Ron said poking a finger at them.

"Brilliant! That makes me feel loads better." Harry said a little snarkily. "You two excluded."

"Thank you."

"Well," Ron cleared his throat. "Least I warned you about the dragons."

Harry paused. "Hagrid warned me about the dragons."

"No, no, no, I did," He said. "No, don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be all right, you know after you'd figured that out."

"And they say we're confusing." Erin said with a sigh.

"Not that confusing."

"Who—? Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental."

Ron chuckled a little. "Yeah. Isn't it? I suppose I was a bit distraught."

Erin coughed. "Jealous."

Hermione shook her head. "Boys."


	16. Chapter 16

The Great Hall was lively with chatter when Hermione suddenly burst out, "Erin! Look at this!"

"What?" She asked popping a battered mushroom into her mouth.

"I can't believe this! She's done it again!"

"Who's done what?" Erin asked turning to look at her reading the Daily Prophet.

"Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow. After his former girlfriend, Erin Black, cheated on him with her godfather, Remus Lupin, allegations and legal matters are being looked into."

Harry just looked between the girls, "Hermione, when did we start dating?"

"We didn't and never will." She said scathingly.

"Thank god."

A package arrived for Ron, an owl dumping it on the table in front of him. He opened it to discover some horrid looking robes. "Mum sent me a dress."

Good, something to take their minds off of the Skeeter. "Well, it does match your eyes!" Harry said jovially. "Is there a bonnet?" He pulled out an ascot that went with it, "Ah hah!"

"Nose down, Harry!" Ron said brushing him off as he got up going down the table a bit. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that." She said wrinkling her nose at it. "It's ghastly. And I've already got a dress."

Hermione and Erin were laughing almost hysterically. "What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you. Dress robes."

"Dress robes?" Ron asked confused. "For what?"


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone had congregated in a room after McGonagall called them together. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Ever night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance." The girls started talking excitedly to each other. The boys were groaning and moaning. "Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons."

George whispered to Fred, "Try saying that five times fast, huh?"

They both tried while McGonagall went on. "Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight.

Ron leaned over to Harry, "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan."

He was hit on the back of the head. "Don't make fun of girls." George told him.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Ron said rubbing the back of his head uncertainly.

"Will you join me, please?" Ron got up reluctantly to join her in the front. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron asked looking scandalized. He saw Erin whisper something to Hermione who giggled a hand in front of her mouth.

"My waist." Someone whistled. "And extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please. One, two, three." The music began on the very ancient looking Victrola." She showed him the dance step. "One, two, three. One, two, three.

Fred and George began to sway to the music. Harry leaned over, "Oy!" They leaned over. "Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never," They said together looking like their birthday and Christmas had all come together.

"Everyone, come together," McGonagall told them. They all got up, well, at least the girls did, "Boys on your feet!"

Neville was the first to get up and he went and asked Hermione to dance. She smiled and said yes immediately. Harry hurried over to get Erin before he was forced to dance with someone else. George had noticed all the boys avoiding Eloise and she was looking glumly at the floor. He went over and gallantly took her hand pulling her onto the dance floor with him to dance. She was very surprised.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why can't he exercise somewhere else?" Ron asked as Viktor came by them. They were sitting by the lake and Erin and Hermione exchanged a look. Viktor smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Excuse me?"

Erin smiled at Hermione and nodded to her. "I'll see you in the library."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you in there." She turned back to Viktor. "Hello."

He smiled a bit unsure. "I vas vondering if maybe you vould like to go to the Ball vith me?"

"Oh…oh, yes." She said with a nod. "I'd love to."

Ron looked around. "This is mad," he said quietly. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Snape turned Ron's head back to his world. "Well, us and Neville."

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself."

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione told them.

Ron groaned, "Now, I'm really depressed."

Fred hit Ron with a note, 'Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone.'

Ron looked at him, "Who you going with, then?"

Fred threw a paper at Angelina until she turned. "Oy, Angelina!"

"What?"

He mimed and whispered, "Do you wanna go to the ball with me?"

Angelina smiled, "To the ball? Yeah, all right," She said looking at him appraisingly.

Fred winked at Ron. He rolled his eyes and turned to George. He pointed over at Eloise and when she turned he smiled and waved at her. She blushed, pushing some hair behind her ear before going back to her work. Something had gone horribly wrong. Harry and Ron looked at each other blinking.

Ron turned and then, "Oy, Hermione. You're a girl."

Hermione looked over blinking, "Very well spotted."

Ron got hit in the head with a book by Snape, Harry too, who couldn't stop laughing at Ron 'just figuring out' that Hermione was a girl. "Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's asked me! Just because it took you and Harry four years to see I'm a girl doesn't mean nobody else noticed!" She got up and went to hand her book in to Snape. She came back grabbing her books. "And I said yes!"

"Same goes for me!" Erin said getting up herself.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "They're lying, right?"

"If you say so," Harry said broodingly.

"Look, we've just gotta grit out teeth and do it. Tonight, when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Harry nodded just as Snape came over and hit them both again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Erin, come on, who are you going with?" Harry asked dogging her around the common room.

"Does it really matter?" The black-haired girl asked pulling a book from a table.

"Well, yes."

"Why?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well, it just does."

"Well, Harry, it's really none of your business who I am going with, nor who Hermione's going with. If you and Ron had wanted to take us you should have asked before someone else did."

Harry laid down on the couch with his egg knowing he wasn't going to get it out of the girl. Ron came in with Ginny and some other girls looking pale and shaking. "It's ok, Ron." Ginny said. "It's all right. It doesn't matter."

"What happened to you?" Harry asked getting up.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out."

"What?" Hermione asked coming over kneeling in front of Ron.

"What did she say?"

"No, of course," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Harry. Ron shook his head. "She said yes??"

"Don't be silly," Ron scoffed. "There she was, walking by, you know how I like it when they walk…I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out."

"Actually he sort of screamed at her," Ginny made a face. "It was a bit frightening."

"Veela, I warned you," Erin said coming over and slipping a spoon in his mouth with medicine."

"Merlin's beard, Erin!" Ron blanched. "That's awful!"

"And what did you do then?" Harry asked ignoring the medicine.

"What else?" Ron asked. "What else? I ran for it! I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me."

"Hi, Harry." Padma and Parvati came walking by.

He nodded to them while Ron kept babbling. "She's never gonna forgive me, ever."

Harry paused and looked up after the twins. "Hey!" He went to go catch up with them to ask them to the ball.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other while everyone danced at the Yule Ball. "He's way too old for her!" Harry suddenly said glaring at the dance floor.

"Who?" Parvati asked confused.

"You can say that again! He's at least four years older!" Ron said agreeing 100.

Harry scoffed. "Try 10! Maybe!"

"It's just not right!" Ron grumbled.

A boy from Durmstrang came over to Parvati. "May I haff your arm?"

Parvati looked at Harry and then back at the boy. "Arm. Leg. I'm yours."

She left and Hermione came out with Viktor taking Parvati's vacated seat. "Hot, isn't it? Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

Ron leaned over. "No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy??" Harry was looking back and forth between the two and trying to keep his eyes on another couple on the dance floor. "Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation to make friends.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind."

Hermione got up and flounced off angrily.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked.

"No."

She got up and flounced off too.

Harry never took his eyes off Erin and Charlie as they danced and laughed and had fun. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. That should be him out there with her not him! Not anyone else. It just wasn't fair.

Ron had crashed Hermione and Viktor's evening and he and Hermione were walking out. "He's using you!" Ron was trying to convince her.

"How dare you?! Besides, I can take care of myself!"

"I doubt it. He's way too old."

"So, you could protect me?"

"Well, yes, I am a man after all."

"A man?? Don't make me laugh, Ronald Weasley! You don't seem to have a problem with Charlie and Erin and he's way older than Viktor!

"Charlie and Erin are different!" He defended.

"Why? Because he's your brother??"

"Well, yes, and he knows how to treat a girl!"

She snorted. "Of course he does. If you're going to act like a spoiled child, Ron, you know what you should do then, right?"

"Go on."

She whirled around pointing at him. "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!"

"What?" He asked blustering. "That's—I mean, that's just completely off the point!" He paused looking passed her. "Harry!"

Hermione turned on him. "Where have you been?"

Harry opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say at the sudden onslaught.

"Where's Erin? I thought you were with her and Charlie."

"Why would I be with her and Charlie? Where'd they go? Did they go off alone?" Harry demanded finally finding his voice.

"Never mind!" she said. "Off to bed, both of you!"

Ron pushed Harry away looking at Hermione like she was crazy. "They get scary when they get older."

"Ron! You spoiled everything!" Hermione yelled at him before sitting down on the stairs crying.

"What's this about?" Harry asked as Ron pushed him away.

"She's mad because I think Viktor is too old for her and just using her."

"Well, older boys? That's all they want."

"Obviously," Ron snorted.


	21. Chapter 21

The corridor loomed dark in front of him. Shadows blanketed the hall. The door at the end was slightly ajar and a light came through. He saw Pettigrew's face in the doorway. "Move aside, Wormtail, and let our guest through. Ah, Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra!" The green light enveloped him before he sat straight up in bed sweating and his scar stinging.

Outside a red fox and black wolf were running around the woods yipping and chasing each other. It wasn't long before they found a black dog. Charlie was surprised, but he trusted Erin and she nipped and licked and nuzzled the dog happily. They all morphed back into people and Charlie met Erin's father, Sirius Black. He found the man to be quite jovial and unlike what everyone said about him. He found he liked the man immensely.


	22. Chapter 22

(Harry confronts Charlie the next day and then Erin and she takes him to see Sirius)

Harry lost no time in finding Charlie and grabbing him by the arm. "Where were you and Erin last night?" He demanded.

The stocky redheaded man blinked. "We, uh, you'd have to ask Erin…"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I promised Erin I wouldn't, ok?" He didn't want to upset Harry, but there really was no way around it. He just couldn't tell him what had transpired the night before. After Harry warned him about a few things in regard to the dark-haired girl he left to go find her.

Erin sat at the fountain in the courtyard dropping pieced of old bread that she had gotten from the house elves in to the happy fish. She was cheerful until she felt someone grab her and pull her around. She was surprised to find Harry standing there and handling her so. "Harry, what in the name of Merlin are you doing??"

"I could ask you the same question!" He looked so angry. "What did you and Charlie do last night?"

She rolled her eyes. "And this is the part where I say 'It's not you, it's me, and it's always been him not you and we went and made passionate love under the trees last night' because, hey, I'm a whore, right? And the only one that hasn't gotten to me yet is you." He stepped back at her tone. "Well, Harry, the point is, I'm not a whore, I was never with Remus no matter what you think you saw. I was helping him through the full moon and making sure no one got near enough for him to bite, like I always do. And Charlie and I? The most I did was let him kiss me good night when he brought me back to the Common Room. Where were we? We were out in the forest talking with Dad." With that she swept by him leaving him there feeling like a fool.

He caught back up with her later that day and apologized for jumping to conclusions. She forgave him frankly, but told him never to suspect her again. It still weighed upon him…what he had seen, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was still a barrier between him and Erin. He knew he had seen something…


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione and Harry on bridge

"I know you have a lot on your mind, but you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now." Hermione was saying as they stood on the bridge.

"Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out?"

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of physical being." Harry tried not to laugh. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked all humor gone.

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel. And I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons mostly on nerve."

"And Erin," he whispered to himself.

"Erin's not always going to be there, Harry."

He looked at her like that thought had never occurred to him before.

From down the bridge Cedric was hurrying towards them. "Hey, Potter! Potter!"

"I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione said leaving them.

"Cedric."

He caught up to Harry. "How—? How are you?"

"Spectacular." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, about everything, really that's going on: The badges and with um your girl. Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

Harry shook his head. "Forget it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." He moved to leave not wanting to talk to him right now.

"Exactly," He said moving to intercept. "You know the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry nodded. "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."

Later Harry was sitting with Erin on the couch in the Common Room a pillow over his face as he laughed. "God, at first I thought he was asking me to take a bath with him!"

Erin chuckled. "I'd watch that."

He smacked her lightly with the pillow. "You're hopeless."

"No, I just know what's good." She said getting him back with the pillow.

"So, I'm going, just so you know. You'll be up waiting when I get back?"

"I'll be here." She promised. Harry paused a moment. She'd be there…but would she always?

He got back late and found the girl studying as usual, but she looked up when he came bursting into the room. "Erin! You'll never guess."

"Tell me, Harry."

"It's mermaids! We have to go into the lake and there was this song they were singing, I could understand it when I went under the water. Oh and Myrtle was there trying to get a free show."

"Song, Harry." She prompted to get him back on track.

"What? Oh yeah. 'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And hour long you'll have to look, To recover what we took."

"Harry, tell me again." Hermione said as they sat in the library.

Harry looked ready to commit ritual suicide, he'd just have to borrow Godric Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore. "Come seek us where our voices sound."

"That Lake, that's obvious." She shook Ron to wake him and let him hold the egg.

"An hour long you'll have to look."

"Again, obvious. Though admittedly, potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic? When's the last time you were able to breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"

"Last summer when Fred accidentally made her into a fish," Erin said rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Don't remind me. Look, Harry, we can do this. The four of us can figure it out."

"Have Fred accidentally turn you into a fish!" Ron said.

"He didn't know how it happened, Ron." Hermione pointed out.

Moody came around the book cases, "Hate to break up the skull session. Professor McGonagall wants you in her office. Not you, Potter, just Black and Granger."

"But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and—" Hermione tried to explain.

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!"

The girls left a bit confused as to why they were being called to McGonagall's office.


	24. Chapter 24

(In McGonagall's office)

Hermione knocked on the door. "Why do you think she wants to see us?" She whispered to Erin urgently.

"I don't know."

The door opened and McGonagall ushered them inside. Also in there were Cho Chang and a little blonde girl that Erin would swear was a Veela. "Please, sit down." She was thin-lipped and looked like she didn't like this one bit. "I am going to put you all under a magic sleep and you will be taken to the Merman's village in the lake. You will not awaken until you reach the air again. You will be quite safe, I assure you. No harm will come to you."

"But, why, Professor?" Hermione asked looking slightly fearful.

"I am sure all of you are aware of what the Egg says?"

They nodded. "You mean to say," Erin began. "That we will be what the merpeople have 'taken'?"

"Yes, precisely, you will be recovered and the merpeople have promised that no harm will come to you…" especially Erin. She couldn't help but look at the girl, the woman child of prophecy. The Merchieftan had been almost awed and reverenced Dumbledore said when he had spoken to her. That was one of the reasons she had relented. They would keep her safe.


	25. Chapter 25

(After the task, Erin wakes up helping Gabrielle to the dock, Ron jumps in to help them, Dumbledore makes doubly sure that she's all right, waiting for Harry to come out of the water, Harry comes out practically drowned)

Erin gasped for breath and found Gabrielle, Fleur's sister next to her in the water. She couldn't swim too well. Erin was disoriented. Where was Harry? She grabbed the girl keeping her above water as well as she could. She heard a splash from the docks and in a moment Ron was there in front of her. Everything was so confusing. He pushed Gabrielle from the water into the waiting hands of her sister before he helped Erin up to where two other Beauxbatons girls helped her onto the dock and then Ron.

Dumbledore was in front of her now. It was a mass of noise and confusion. He took her face in his hands. She saw the fear in his eyes. "You're safe? You're unharmed?" She tried to nod being unable to speak from the cold yet. She was shivering and he got a towel to put around her. "Get Madam Pomfrey over here immediately!" He told someone. She seemed to be losing consciousness because the next moment the woman was over here. "Bad reaction to the spell, Albus, I should have seen this coming."

"But it was supposed to be safe, completely safe!"

"I know! But now we see it isn't safe for her."

They were distracted by another splash from the water. Erin barely saw Erin come out of the water and land on the deck like a fish. Dumbledore hurried over. "Harry!" There was lots of cheering. "He's all right. He's all right. Barty!"

Seamus put a towel around Harry. "Get him another towel!"

"I want all the judges here, now!" Dumbledore was yelling.

Fleur hurried to Harry. "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister. Thank you!" She kissed Harry and then went and hugged Erin. She saw Ron flittering between his two friends worriedly. "And you helped!"

"Yeah, a little." Ron said for once not that interested in Fleur. She kissed him.

"Ron, why are you wet??" Harry asked.

"Oh uh…"

"He jumped in the water, Harry!" Seamus said excitedly, "To help Erin and the girl out of the water. It was a sight to see…Dumbledore said they might have drowned, no one noticed you see. They didn't know that Erin—"

"Harry!" Hermione came over to see how they were.

"Hermione!"

"Are you all right? You must be freezing! Personally, I think you behaved admirably!"

"I finished last, Hermione." She kissed his head.

"Hermione, you're going to hurt him." Ron pointed out.

"Next to last," Hermione ignored him. "Fleur never got passed the Grindylows."

"Attention!" Dumbledore was saying and then used his wand. "Attention!" Everyone winced near him. "The winner is Mr. Diggory! Who showed innate command of the bubble-head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Black, but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place."

"Second place!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"…for outstanding moral fiber!" He quieted his voice. "How is she?" He asked Madam Pomfrey coming back to Erin.

"She'll be fine, Albus. I've taken the necessary precautions and she seems right as rain now." She had dried her clothing and given her a potion to drink.

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was fine.


	26. Chapter 26

(Later outside in the Dark Forest)

Hagrid had bundled Erin up in his robe and set her by the fire with a large cup of cocoa and cookies. "That will fix you up, right as rain, now." He said smiling down at the girl. He placed his large hand on her head for a moment smiling down fondly before moving to get everyone else cocoa and cookies. Fred and George started fussing over the girl making sure she was comfortable and if she needed anything they shouldn't hesitate to ask.

"Oh, leave her," Hermione said. "She needs some rest after that. Who knew a spell could have such adverse affects?" She would have to look into that. What if other smells they thought were harmless weren't?

Harry came in and they all cheered for him.

They were walking through the forest together with Hagrid, happy as can be after the day they'd had. "Now, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

"We're still a bunch of misfits. We've got the Boy Who Lived!" He said in an over dramatic voice which made even Harry laugh. "We've got the infamous daughter of Sirius Black!" Erin grinned. "We've got a stunning and intelligent Mudblood!" It was different when Ron said it and Hermione just rolled her eyes, "And the youngest of several Weasley's."

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other. And Harry, of course, soon to be the youngest Tri-wizard champion there's ever been. Hurray!"

They began to sing the school anthem loudly and not caring if they could sing or not. Harry wasn't singing he saw something behind a tree and stopped dead finding Barty Crouch's body. Erin cried out and Harry's scar began to burn.

They sat around the fire in the Forbidden Forest for their campout. It was a safe enough place and Fang was curled up in between the girls. They discussed what had happened, but couldn't come up with why. They heard a noise and Harry came into the clearing looking a little pale. He sat down and after some coaxing told them all about what had happened in Dumbledore's office. "I went into this basin with memories in it."

"A Pensieve," Erin said encouraging.

"Yeah, I think that's what Dumbledore called it. But I was there and I saw Karkaroff. He had already been convicted of being a Death Eater and he was there presenting evidence on others and he named Barty Crouch, Jr.! And also Snape."

"Snape?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Snape, Dumbledore stood and said he had indeed once been a Death Eater, but that he had come over to our side before the end of the war and was a spy for our side."

Erin nodded. "That sounds right. I don't know why though…but I have looked over the old transcripts, after all. Crouch sent my father to Azkaban without a trial."

"Yeah, when he spoke to me earlier he seemed surprised I would be spending so much time with you." Harry admitted.


	27. Chapter 27

(Third task, Erin is taking on the way, Hermione runs to tell someone, McGonagall finds her and goes back with her, they hurry to the stadium

"I'm worried about Harry," Erin admitted as they walked along towards the stadium where the Third Task would be held.

Hermione nodded, "I know, I am too."

They were passing by a large rock when someone came out of the shadows and hit Hermione across the face. She fell and heard Erin's scream. She looked up in time to see her struggling with the attacker and then they disappeared. Hermione got up. "ERIN! ERIN!!"

She ran and ran as fast as she could until she got to the stadium. They were late, the music playing inside. She saw Snape out there, he glared at her slightly. "Professor! Professor!" She held her side which had a stitch in it. "Someone took her, we were by the large rock!"

"Took her?"

"Erin! They attacked us! They took her!"

Hermione had never seen the Potion teacher's face so white or set as she hurried into the stadium and found McGonagall. He heard a hurried conversation with her before he turned and hurried from the stadium right passed Hermione. McGonagall hurried to Dumbledore. The old man turned. "HARRY!" He ran towards the opening that Harry had just gone through, but he was too late. It closed in front of him. "No, NO!" He hit the wall with his fist, but it didn't budge. How could he have been so stupid?


	28. Chapter 28

The Graveyard

They had both touched the cup at the same time only to find themselves transported into a graveyard. "You ok?" Cedric asked as they got their wands out.

"Yeah, you?"

"Harry!"

Harry turned to look and saw Erin tied to one of the stones. "Erin!" He ran to her and found she was unconscious, bruised, and beaten. Harry's scar began to burn as they heard the slow shuffling footsteps of someone coming from the mausoleum.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked scared.

"Kill the spare!" A high-pitched voice said from inside some rags the man was carrying.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No! Cedric!" Harry saw who the man was now. Wormtail. A rage filled him as Cedric fell in a burst of green light, eyes open and glassy staring at nothing. Wormtail flicked his wand and Harry was pinned to a gravestone next to Erin, this one had a Reaper on it and held him fast.

"Do it now!" The high-pitched voice said.

Wormtail dumped the emaciated child-like body into a large cauldron he'd conjured. He began in a shaky voice. "Bone of the father," he took one of the bones from the crypt with his wand, "unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant willing given." He cut off his own hand. Harry knew what he was going to do a moment before and squeezed his eyes shut. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken!" He ripped the arm of Harry's shirt open with his knife and cut him. Harry cried out. "Soul of the woman-child wrenched away!"

"NOOOO!!" Harry screamed even as Wormtail tore open Erin's blouse. She was barely conscious as the wand touched her scar. "Stop it! No!"

"The Dark Lord Shall Rise Again." Erin's scar burned white hot as she screamed and he pulled back, a filmy white trail along with it. Harry saw that she had been badly burned across her shoulder and up her neck. This too went into the cauldron. The cauldron bubbled and changed colors until it turned into Voldemort.

The snake-like man felt his body almost sensually. "My wand, Wormtail." The man gave it to him. "Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you." He held out the stump.

"Your other arm, Wormtail." He hissed and wrenched it to him and pulled up the sleeve before touching his wand to the mark on his arm, a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. Above them the skies turned black and Death Eater's appeared wearing skull masks. "Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe!" He pulled off the mask and the man fell to the ground. "Macnair! Goyle!" They cringed at his fury. "Not even you, Lucius." He pulled off the blonde haired man's mask.

"My lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts—" He said from his knees looking up at his Lord.

"There were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers."

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." He stood and took off his hood. "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence that is my true mask."

"I returned." Wormtail said.

"Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail." He took Wormtail's stump and made him a silver hand.

"Oh, thank you, Master, thank you."

Voldemort looked down at Cedric. "Oh, such a handsome boy." He turned his face with his bare foot.

"Don't touch him." Harry said from where he was trying to wrench free from the scythe.

"Harry. I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father, you and dear, Erin. I'd introduce you, but you see word has it you're almost as famous as me these days, the boy who lived, how lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I reveal that dear Miss Black was also there? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? Yes, shall I? It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son…and for her goddaughter, she provided the ultimate protection. But, there was another love there also, wasn't there, Harry? The love between you and Erin? I could not touch either one. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen…but, you see, I could not have known that Erin was there…something that powerful…but no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch him." He touched Harry's scar making him and Erin cry in pain. He turned to Erin. "And Miss Black," He tore her shirt open further revealing the scar. "Would it please you to know, Harry, that Erin has never been unfaithful?" He waved his wand and Harry saw Remus and Erin in the middle of the Death Eaters just as they were all those months before. "She was true, Harry, and still is. It was you that was untrue to her. Pick up your wand, Potter!" Harry and Erin were let down. She laid there unable to move beside Cedric's body. "I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up! You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes? First we bow to each other! Bow!" He forced Harry to bow. "That's better, and now…" He rushed forward forcing Harry off his feet. "Crucio!" Harry writhed in pain.

"Stop!" Erin got unsteadily to her feet and Voldemort was hit with something, she fell to her knees.

Voldemort got up shakily to his feet. "So, I bet Dumbledore has no idea what he has here…a girl that can use magic…without a wand."

"Expelli—"

Voldemort countered Harry's spell, "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful lord obliged. Get up!" He forced Harry up, he turned and Harry fled behind the stones. "Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes. Come out, Harry, or I will kill her now!"

Harry came out from behind the stones. "Have it your way. Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The wands met in mid-air, a beam of light connecting them. "Do nothing! He's mine to finish! He's mine!"

People began to appear from the wand, Cedric, an old man, then Harry's parents and finally Erin mum. James stood behind Harry a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?"

"Harry?" Cedric said. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father."

Lily squeezed his shoulder. "Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready."

"Take care you her, Harry." Xenia said with a wink.

"Let go! Let go!"

Harry let go and the spirits swarmed Voldemort. Harry got to Erin and Cedric. Erin grabbed a hold around his neck. Harry grabbed Cedric. "Accio!" The cup flew into his hand.


	29. Chapter 29

(They arrived back at the stadium

They arrived back at the stadium. The band played. Erin fell from his grasp onto the ground almost unconscious, Cedric just stayed there. Harry began to cry. Fleur screamed. Dumbledore hurried over. "Harry! Harry! Oh, Merlin's beard! Erin!" A large dog appeared by her side whining and sniffling at her. Dumbledore tried to pull Harry back.

"No! No! No, don't!"

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" Fudge asked coming over.

"He's back! He's back!" Harry gasped out. "Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back! Erin! Erin! He took a part of her soul! I couldn't leave them, not there!"

Dumbledore put a comforting hand to his shoulder. "It's all right, Harry. It's all right. He's home! You all are! Miss Granger!"

"Keep everyone in their seats." Fudge was saying to the teachers. "A boy has been killed. And the girl is dying. The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

Mr. Diggory got there sobbing over Cedric. Dumbledore looked over Erin and the dog. "Miss Granger! Miss Granger!"

"Here!" She called. Ron and Viktor were pulling her through the crowd. They got there and just stopped seeing Erin lying there and the gruesome burn all over the side of her neck shoulder and chest.

"Put your hands here," Dumbledore instructed her, one on Erin's forehead and the other on a bit of unburned skin. Dumbledore took some blood from Hermione and the dog gently pouring it over the large scar on the girl's shoulder. They stared as the scar just kind of sucked it in.

Dumbledore looked exhausted and then, "We have to get her out of her, now. Harry? Harry?" He looked around seeing the boy gone, "Oh no. Minerva, Severus, with me! Arthur, get her to the Infirmary, now. And do not leave her side. No one goes near her that shouldn't be." Arthur knew what that meant.


	30. Chapter 30

(Telling Dumbledore, recovering in the hospital wing)

"It is simply amazing." Dumbledore said as sat between the two in the hospital wing, Harry on one side and Erin on the other laying in their beds. Erin was covered in bandages and stitches. "Simply amazing."

"What is, sir?" Harry asked.

"The two of you. Year after year you get into all of this and yet you live to tell the tale. You've gone through much more than most Aurors and here you are alive and mostly well."

Harry reached out and Erin took his hand. "Together we can get through anything." He said firmly.

"Together, yes…" Dumbledore smiled as Ron and Hermione peeked into the room. "Together."


End file.
